Rescue me
by heartless-worthless
Summary: this story is how amy gets captured and they all set out to save her but what better time to fall in love SonXamy Knuxrouge TailsXCosmo ShadXTikal VecVan FranEspio just for stormyeye the summary sucks but the story does get better! No flames plz! FINISHED
1. Get ready to boogie

Ok this is my first ever story so please go easy it isn't good at the beginning but

I swear it does get better!

**Rescue me **

Chapter 1: Get ready to boogie!

It was peaceful at Angel Island, all was quiet, all was calm, well…..someone HAD to come and ruin it.

"KNUCKLES!" The faint voice of Sonic the hedgehog could be heard. Knuckles sighed and got up from the step of the altar where he sat guarding the master emerald.

"What is it Sonic?" Knuckles asked in a depressed tone

"Can I throw a big party here this place has a great place for-," Sonic got interrupted by Knuckles.

"WHAT NO WAY SONIC!" Knuckles was bright red with anger (not that he's red already)

"Come on Knuckles its only one party I'd thought of all people you'd want this party," Sonics face now looked really convincing.

"What's the occasion…..don't tell me….you finally won her heart," Knuckles asked.

"Who's? Anyway well me, Tails, Amy and Cream were at the beach when Eggman attacked lets just say he's disappeared for good I don't want to go into any detail,"

"AND WHO WAS GOING TO TELL ME THIS?" Knuckles yelled

"Well it's the hottest news on TV. I'd of thought sine your almost always in front of that screen."

"Fine you win Sonic…..am I coming?"

"Will I not be able to through it if you can't?"

"No party if you don't invite me"

"Fine you're coming," Sonic was now so pleased he started jumping up and down.

"Well who's coming?" Knuckles asked

"Tails, you, me, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Her mum and people I no from fights and stuff not the robots though,"

"Ok sounds reasonable….wait….ROUGE WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh shut up Knuckles we all know what's going on so you can shut up so I can finish,"

Knuckles shut up; he didn't want Sonics temper to be an issue at the moment.

"Cosmo has been retransformed whatever it's called by a certain someone,"

"Tikal?"

"Yep, but Tails doesn't know so we're keeping it under our hats until the party,"

"What hats?" Knuckles asked.

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Sonic yelled "Are you in for the Cosmo plan or not?"

Knuckles didn't exactly know what part he was playing but decided to anyway

'_This is going to be fun' _Knuckles thought.

**_YAY MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY! Please review you can flame if you want_**

**_Emerald 77_**


	2. She's Back

Ok this is the second chapter I'm not so sure bout this one (thanks for reviewing this chap has a small bit of ShadXtikal in ok!

**Rescue me**

Chapter 2: She's back

The party had started and everyone was here. Tails was forced to come (seeming as how he was upset about Cosmo, Sonic told him there was food so he decided to).

"Hey Tails, come here for a sec," Sonic called, his plan to set Tails and Cosmo up wasn't going to be easy.

"Sonic, can I go home?" Tails asked.

'_Poor guy' _Sonic thought.

"NO NOW COME HERE," Sonic yelled. He knew Tails was upset but he won't be happy until he follows him.

"Sonic don't yell, I'll get him," Amy coolly went over to see tails.

'_If only I was as good as her with this sort of thing' _Sonic thought. Tails eventually followed him into the kitchen.

When they got there everyone was there, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream everyone, even the chaotixs.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Look Tails, we know you're really upset about Cosmo and everything but we have something that will make you feel better-" Amy started.

"NO NOTHING WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!" Tails screamed at her, Amy was so scared.

"Hey Tails don't scare her she's telling the truth," Sonic continued "This is a little sorry present for you,"

"Well I don't want it," Tails stated.

"Oh yer?" Shadow asked "Well take a look at this,"

"STOP TORMENTING ME!" Tails yelled.

"Look behind you buddy PLEASE!" Sonic begged.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails yelled.

"Hello Tails," The same, calm, sweet voice Tails once remembered, the one that always made him smile, had just spoke. He turned round to face a green girl who had a sort of flower like dress on. Tails couldn't believe it.

"Cosmo?" Tails sounded frightened, he wanted to hug her, but then again he wanted to cry. "How…." He began when Tikal came in.

"Hey guys the punch is…."

"Tikal now isn't the time how about we go and sit down somewhere," Shadow walked over to her and took her out.

"How….When…..where…..?" Tails was full of questions now.

"Let's just say the sorry presents a little bit big right Sonic?" Amy smiled at Sonic who gave her a wink which made her blush.

She saw Tails and Cosmo hugging while everyone clapped. From a distance she saw Shadow and Tikal walking over, Shadow smiling. Rouge and Knuckles fighting and Vector off to find Vanilla.

'_Things are going to change around here' _she thought.


	3. Do I?

**Chapter 3 FINALLY I can actually be bothered 2 now! I've been very busy at the mo just seen pirates of the Caribbean 2 lol! Nyway on with the story (I'm not sure how long this chapter is FIND OUT!**

Chapter 3: Do I?

Everyone walked out of the kitchen to see Shadow and Tikal turning on music. Tails ran up to Tikal and gave her a huge hug. After a bit of dancing Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Vector (sadly the Chaotics were invited) went and sat down and watched Tails and Cosmo in awe.

"Wow would you look at them……practically in love," Vector sighed. Tails and Cosmo were unaware they were being watched.

"It makes you want to cry!" Knuckles replied, also in a bad mood because 1: he was dragged away from the emerald to be here and 2: he was jealous an 8 year old had more than he had.

"Man don't you wish you had that?" Vector asked. He then got evils from everyone.

"What?"

"Some of us don't need it rubbed in our faces," Shadow hinted.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello there's a certain someone called Vanil-ARGH FAKER WHY DID U STEP ON MY FOOT!" Shadow yelled.

"1: because Cream was there ARE YOU BLIND! And 2: because have you look in the mirror lately your in love too so shut up and let me moan," knuckles replied.

"Listen I am not in love-"

"Does a certain someone called Tikal come to mind?" Knuckles asked. Shadow blushed a really dark red.

"Listen red I do not like anyone!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" He asked.

"Off the subject Sonic you seem quiet…quieter than usual I'm scared what's wrong," Vector asked. Sonic looked up at him.

"Well….lets think Tails has someone, Vector has someone, Shadow has someone, Knuckles has someone, even a leaf would have more than I have and your all moaning and you can't see that you all have someone that's likes you and what do I have," Sonic stated. It was his turn to get evils.

"Sonic what have you been missing all these years you have a little fan girl after you who wants to be with you for the rest of her life, not me, not shadow not anyone, she wants you can't u see that. You've saved her from death so many times we thought u liked her to so you're the one that can shut up!" Knuckles breathed a heavy sigh. Sonic looked over at Amy.

"Well Sonic? I'm waiting," Shadow said.

"Waiting for what."

"A confession,"

"For what?"

"That you Sonic the Hedgehog have feelings for miss Amy Rose over there," It was Sonics turn to blush.

"Umm….WHAT!" This caused everyone to stare at them.

"Face it Faker! You do…all this time and you never said anything to her I think now's your chance," Shadow wasn't picking on him that he did, he never even told he liked her.

'_Maybe he's right……maybe I should tell her…Egg man's gone for good so there's nothing standing in you way'_

"Is this some sort of excuse to get out of talking about your girls"

"You got it hedgehog," Vector replied. Sonic gave them all a smile and went to find her.

After 10 minutes of searching he went to find rouge.

"Rouge have you seen Amy?"

"Why?"

'_Oh god I don't need another person on my especially Rouge'_

"I need to tell her something-"

"That you love her right?"

'_How did she know?'_

"What has Knuckles told you?" Sonic asked.

"Well…nothing, after I heard you scream what I figured you were talking about her looked a pretty intense conversation,"

"Yeah…have you seen her?"

"I saw her go to the waterfall,"

"Thanks Rouge…..are you ok?"

"Yeah just go find her,"

"Ok," And at that he sped off and found her sitting on a rock.

Amy was sitting on a rock just looking at the water.

'_Egg man's gone that means…no…Sonic doesn't like you in that way and you know it-'_Her thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Hey Amy," It was Sonic.

"Oh…hey Sonic,"

"Thanks for the false cheer what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"It's just…it's nothing Sonic you never worried about me before so I don't se why you should now," Amy replied. Sonic looked absolutely stunned. Never before had he seen Amy look so depressed.

"Well I have worried about you before and I'm worrying now…I'm sort of feeling weird too,"

"Oh…ok," Amy moved up so Sonic could sit down.

"Well its just…..I'm wondering," Amy started.

"Wandering?"

"Why you always save me if you don't even like me, I mean you may think of me as a friend but why did you almost drown to save me?"

"Because I..." But before he could continue a loud bang and rising smoke could be seen from a distance.

Shadow walked in from a distance and saw them but saw the smoke as well.

"Oh no,"

Third chapter guys REVIEW plz and no flames! Thanks 4 all the reviews!


	4. Taken

**Before I go on with the 4th chapter I would like to thank ****Teikaru**** SOOOOO much because she's reviewed all my chapters thanks a lot Teikaru and everyone for reviewing now on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: Taken**

Sonic and Amy turned round to the hedgehog. He had wide eyes and looked completely paralyzed. Everyone else was running up to them.

"SHADOW! WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON THEM?" Rouge yelled. Shadow turned to see Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Cosmo, The Chaotix (don't ask) and Vanilla all looking at him.

"I'm not spying…look," He pointed to the sky where a large cloud of smoke was coming…it was coming from the beach.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Knuckles asked. Sonic and Amy walked up to him. Shadow grabbed Sonics ear and pulled out a black microphone the size of a pea.

"OOOH that's what it is I thought it was a spot or something," Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog.

"Well you should've pulled it out a long time ago. You know when you thought Eggman was gone for good…well he was actually planning on finding something to lure you over to his new secret base and hold a trap for us and kill us…well Sonic now he knows what to go for doesn't he?" Sonic was wide eyed '_NO HE WOULDN'T' _Sonic thought but when they looked to where the smoke was coming a small figure could be seen.

"EGGMAN!" They all cried in unison. They were all about to make a run for it but Eggman made it first.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I no your weakness other than water now Sonic," Eggman cried. Sonics eyes widened.

"Other weakness?" Amy asked. Having no idea what everyone was talking about.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her Sonic…well…unless you want to give up now HAHAHAHAHA!" Then a claw came out from the machine and grabbed Amy.

"AHHHHHHH LET ME GO YOU FATT ASS!" Amy yelled. Everyone was screaming 'let her go' or 'give her back'. But Sonic just stood there…he had no idea what to do. Tails turned to him to see his face bright red. He couldn't move. Everyone was silent to see his reaction.

"…put…her… DOWN!" Sonic yelled. Everyone jumped, even Eggman. No one had ever seen him in this state.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Sonic. But she's mine now you'll just have to save her OR you could give up but I don't see that as a possibility," Eggman started. Sonics face was a very bright red. Lots of emotions were in there, anger, sadness, more anger.

"See you soon Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman cried. Amy was still yelling and got out her hammer but nothing happened.

"Don't worry Sonic we'll get her back," Tails started.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said it's a trap and we're all in danger," Shadow's speech actually got through to no one but no one decided to show it.

"But Amy's in danger WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Rouge was almost in tears. Now it was Knuckles turn.

"We have to find her don't we Sonic? ... Sonic?" Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog. Eyes still gazed on where Eggman had disappeared to. But what happened was something no one had expected…tears.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT HER FOR SHES DONE NOTHING WE HAVE TO FIND HER," Tails yelled, "NOT JUST FOR HER SAKE BUT FOR SONICS TOO I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM LIKE THIS AND I'M NOT STARTING TO TODAY!"

Everyone (but Sonic) looked at him and his outburst.

"Well if we don't go her life's in danger but if we go our life's in-" Knuckles was interrupted.

"We're going," Sonic whispered.

"WHAT WE CAN'T GO WE'LL ALL DIE-"

"You're not a very good friend if you don't come and none of us will forgive you if you don't," Sonic stated. Shadow gave in. "If I die I'll blame you," They all started to plan what's happening.

"Shadow where's his base?" Knuckles asked.

"I…ummmm…well…I don't know," Shadow quickly blushed.

"We're off to a GREAT start then aren't we," Knuckles yelled.

"He has 2 chaos emeralds we can track his base using our emeralds," Everyone turned to Rouge.

"How did you know how many he has and how many we have?" Knuckles asked.

"If you still don't know I'M THE WORLDS GREATEST THEIF!" She screamed back.

"Oh yeah," Knuckles remembered and everyone slapped their foreheads. Everyone agreed to go to Tails workshop and use the 'Blue typhoon' to get there. Sonic wasn't really paying any attention.

"It's all my fault," Sonic whispered. Everyone turned to him with surprised looks on their faces.

"How Sonic?" Vector asked.

"If I hadn't of said anything to you guys then Eggman wouldn't know about Amy OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE TELLS HER! OH GOD IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Cosmo walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, don't blame yourself you didn't know that eggman placed a microphone by your ear, you can't help it that you love Amy and we're going out to save her,"

"It's all my fault she could've fallen in love with someone her age, doesn't get into danger and cares about her I'M SUCH AN IDIOT I promised her I wouldn't put her life in danger and how many times have I?"

"About 5 or 6," Everyone gave Knuckles a glare. Rouge stepped on his foot.

"Not now Knuckles,"

"Listen Sonic it's not your fault…she loves you even if you didn't love her so face it Sonic it's not your fault," Espio replied. They all got into the Blue Typhoon and started the engine.

'_It's all my fault'_ Sonic thought '_I'm so sorry Amy but we're coming now don't worry'_

**Ok the 4th chapter done WOW thought I wouldn't even complete this story anyway REVIEW and no flames please! Thanks! REVIEW!**


	5. Don't worry Amy I'm coming

**Hello again, yet another chapter! I've made up three new characters for this story so if you find there are three characters and you don't know the name it's because there new! Anyway please keep reviewing! I have been on holiday for a week which is why I haven't updated in a while anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5: Don't worry Amy. I'm coming.

**Amy's POV**

I woke up, there was a really bad smell coming from somewhere.

'_Maybe its Dr.Eggmans' cooking' _I thought. My vision was becoming clearer and I saw some bars…wait….METAL BARS I'M IN PRISON!

I looked around my cell to see what it looked like. A bed, a sink, a toilet. I won't be able to live in here for long SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SAVE ME I'M IN A HELL HOLE!

"Hey kid can you get up so I can clean the floor?" I whipped my head round to see a girl my height with brown quills her back ones went down to her back and her front ones covered her eyes. She was wearing a brown top with a sequined butterfly at the top right of her top and blue jeans with trainers that looked exactly like Sonics…wait…she looks almost exactly like him, same colour eyes, same hairstyle apart from the front quills. Strange.

"Sorry about that," I got up as she opened the cell door and looked at me strangely.

"You poor thing look at what he's done to you?" She asked.

"Who's done what?" I looked down to see my dress had been torn, my face, arms and legs were covered in scratches and my headband was missing.

"I've been asleep since Eggman caught me on An-"

"Eggman! Oh my god you know him what are you here for Milo's never talked about you," She started. Milo? Who is he? Eggmans' spy? WHO THE HELL?

"Who's Milo?" I asked.

"Oh…you don't know him…Well how to explain. He's my evil brother who's been out to kill Sonic since the day he left-"

"KILL! MY SONIC!"

"Kill your sonic...OH your Amy Rose!" Does she know me WAIT how? I've never met her,

"Yeah I am…who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Frankie…Sonics never mentioned me?" I do recall him mentioning her a lot when I first met him.

"Well when I first met you yes. How do you know me?"

"Sonic left us mainly because of you,"

"WHAT! I never did anything,"

"When we were on our planet fighting Eggman, we as in me, Sonic and Milo, we heard a bang coming from little planet,"

"MY PLANET!" I yelled.

"Yeah anyway, Sonic told us to wait there and fight whilst he went to find out what was going on. A couple of minutes later we drove him away and I contacted Sonic with the walkie talkie and he said he was racing Metal Sonic to rescue you and was going to take you to Mobius? I think that was it, because our planet was under attack. Several days later me and Milo set off to find this 'Mobius' and see how you were when our planet blew up. Until a year ago we were travelling in space until we bumped into Eggman. Well when we were in space Milo decided when we find Sonic he was going to kill him for leaving us to watch our planet blow up he believes it was your fault he left in the first place,"

"Wow…I didn't mean for Sonic to go HONEST!"

"I know. It's what Milo thought and he's obviously using you as bait to lure Sonic here to kill him then your second on his list then Eggman…he was the other reason he left and then he plans on killing anyone who gets in his way of killing Sonic."

"So how do you know about Sonic?" I know Sonics mentioned her but I can't remember what he said.

"Mine, Milo and Laura's brother. Don't worry you'll get out of here…alive hopefully," and she left the cell. Now I'm scared. Bait? For Sonic? Nah she's messing with me. Sonic would never come down here for me. It's so he can kick Eggmans butt! I'll find a way out of here on my own.

"_Don't worry Amy. I'm coming."_

**Sonics POV**

Why is this thing moving SO SLOWLY!

"Tails won't it go any faster?" I asked. For some reason I'm really anxious to know how Amy's doing.

"Don't worry Sonic were taking off we'll get there as soon as possible!" Tails shouted. He, Cream, Rouge and Tikal were at the controls while me, Shadow, Knuckles, The Chaotix, Cosmo and Vanilla were all watching the ground as we took off.

"Hey Sonic…are you ok? You seem to be in daydream land ever since Amy got taken,"

"Knuckles, do you remember any part of the conversation we had at the party?" Vector asked.

"Ummm….OH YEAH we all admitted we liked the girls we like,"

"KNUCKLES!" Me, Shadow and Vector shouted in unison.

"Spill!" Rouge got down from the controls and walked up to us.

"Uh oh…was I a bit too loud?" Knuckles asked.

"A bit," Shadow replied.

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Charmy yelled. Tell me again why he's coming on this trip?

"Tell me Charmy!" Cream yelled.

"Sonic can tell," Well that's just great all the baggage is on me!

"Uh he he… well…" I started.

"VECTOR LIKES CREAMS MUM!" Charmy yelled. Oh god he's loud!

"CHARMY I told you not to say anything especially as how I told you," Espio whispers. Loud enough so Vector could here. He storms downstairs with Vanilla in his trail.

"Well done Charmy," Knuckles starts.

"Charmy do you know anything else?" Rouge asks getting on her knees so she's his size.

"Well Shadow likes the echidna girl, Knuckles likes the bat girl OH YER you and Sonic likes the girl we're off to get!" Me, Shadow and Knuckles go to hit him hard when Cream stands in our way.

"Mr. Shadow, Mr. Knuckles, Mr. Sonic is that true?" She asks in her cute 6 year old voice.

"Shadow?" Tikal, overhearing it all comes forward.

"I hate you Charmy," Shadow goes over to Tikal and gives her a kiss. Now I'm almost cracking up with laughter.

"SHUT UP SONIC!" Shadow yells.

"Knuckles-"

"I'm not admitting to anything, well, not right now NOT UNTIL SONIC DOES!" Knuckles turns to me.

"Uh he he…well…OKAY I'll admit it…I like her OK!" '_Oh god I didn't just say that?'_

Now everyone's looking at me. Cream, Charmy and Tails all come and give me a hug.

"What's with the hugs?" I ask

"You finally admit it I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Tails cries.

"What?" God I new his brain is huge but how did he know?

"Well we sort of knew with the bracelet and how many times have we had to save her and get into trouble," Rouge says.

"And the 'Just don't hurt Amy' thing," Knuckles carries on.

"And the rose," Cosmo carries on.

"And the-"

"OK I get it…Cosmo how did you know about the rose thing?" I ask

"Well she doesn't half go on about it lets just say that," Cosmo smiles.

"Can we get off the subject PLEASE?" I plead.

"But can I ask you something?" Espio asks.

"FINE!" I cry

"When are you going to tell her? I mean she's been dreaming about it for days,"

"He was actually going to tell her before she got abducted," Knuckles is REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!

There were replies of "REALLY?" And "WHOS THE BEST MAN?" And all that. I just go to my room. As I jump onto my bed I see the bracelet Amy made and her headband.

'_Don't worry Amy. I'm coming'_ I hoped she could hear. I put the bracelet to my side and go to sleep.

**Wow that is the longest (I think) chapter I've ever wrote. I hope the holidays have been great and I'll either update tomorrow, Monday or in 2 weeks. SEE YOU.**


	6. Attack of the robots!

**Hello. I'm trying to do as much of the story as I can before I have to go to school. It's nearly the end of the story HORRAY!**

**Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 6: Attack of the robots!

**Amy's POV**

"Wow…what was that?" I looked around. '_Man that sounded just like Soni—Nah! It couldn't be its just Egghead messing with my feelings._' I walked towards the bed and started to lie down.

"Amy Rose?" A big bear walked to my cell.

"Yeah!"

"Come with me," He opened the cell and I followed him to a really large, dark room. Then the lights turned on.

"Well well well we finally meet Miss Rose!" A red hedgehog that also looked like Sonic. Only his eyes are the same colour as Frankies.

"You are?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'm Dr. Milo the Hedgehog! But you must already have heard that name am I correct Miss Rose,"

I scowl at him. "Oh too many times!" I reply.

"Don't look at me like that geez what does Sonic see in you?" I looked at him. Lift an eyebrow and say "Say that again please.

"Well your manners are getting better now I have a few chores for you. I would like you to scrub the floor where Eggman's just been sick and then you will dust EVERY cell!"

"Man I'm going to be killed by Sonic when he finds out we're using her," Eggman whispers to Milo.

"Shut up Eggman. On with the chores FRANKIE!" Milo yells. Frankie walks in with two mops and hands me one.

"Sorry Rose got to do what the boss says," Frankie mouths to me. I nod and go to clean up Eggheads sick.

'_Man can his sick BE anymore disgusting!'_ I'm yelling in my head but then a whip hits my back and I scream in pain.

"Oh yes…you'll be hit by a whip doing this," Milo adds. I scowl at him again and just can't believe Sonic isn't here yet…wait…it did sound a lot like Sonic…maybe it was. Well all I can do at the moment is hope.

**Tails POV**

After that long conversation discussing love lives we all went back to work.

"I still can't believe it. Sonic loves Amy," Cream yelps.

"Cream he never said love! That's too much for a hedgehog to say!" Shadow replies.

"But really when Amy finds out she'll be so happy!" Cream is shouting. I'll be honest. I'm quite happy he admitted it even though he didn't say love.

"Let's just hope he still has the courage to tell her. Love shouldn't be tangled with," Espio pointed out. Everyone nodded, except Rouge.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE ME?" Rouge yelled. Mainly at Knuckles, poor guy. The girl he loves was told by a bee.

"It's complicated Rouge besides, Sonic has to tell Amy first," Knuckles replied, trying to keep his cool…although its not going very well.

"That's just an excuse. You don't want to tell me because then you'll have to spend time with me and less with the master emerald," Rouge is pretty good. But I'm not sure that's his reason.

"Rouge I don't think that's it," Vector came up to the bridge with Vanilla. Obviously they're together. "He wants Sonic to tell because he's liked her for longer and she's been waiting for longer and Knuckles, despite of himself, does actually like Sonic and is fed up with him going on about her,"

"He's like a mind reader," Knuckles, startled that his mind was read, collapses on the floor.

"I say we chuck his body off the plane!" Shadow yells and runs up to his body when Rouge steps in.

"Joke or not YOU ARE NOT CHUCKING HIS BODY OVERBOARD! HE'S PROBOBLY THE ONLY GUY THAT LIKES ME FOR WHO I AM! SO DON'T EVEN TRY IT!" Shadow stepped back.

"Are you all still going on about that?" I turn to see Sonic in the doorway.

"Umm…yes we are," Knuckles replies, finally waking up. Sonic hasn't really been himself lately so everyone's quite scared of him.

"Sonic?" Cosmo asks, Getting up from her seat.

"Yes Cosmo?"

"You do love her right," Referring to Amy. Sonic sighs but forms a small smile.

"Before I tell anyone else ii have to tell her there's no point in not telling her when all of you lot know," Everyone's eyes widen. _'He's actually going to tell her I thought he was bluffing!'_

"SAY WHAT?" Shadow asks.

"Yep…it's true…I love Amy Rose YOU HAPPY?" Sonic sits down and sighs.

**Sonics POV**

'_Did I just tell them…OH GOD THEY'LL BE ON MY BACK UNTIL I TELL THIS SUCKS!'_

"Well Sonic...you're going to tell her right?" Knuckles asks…wait…ASKS I thought he was going to laugh, why isn't Shadow laughing, why aren't the Chaotix laughing and why isn't Tails laughing?

"Guys your not laughing," Now there all staring at me, not the ground.

"What's to laugh at? I don't find anything funny, Rose likes you, you like her it's not funny it's…well…sweet," Tikal smiles and everyone comes and congratulates me when a big bang was heard.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked.

"We have at least 20 robots on our plane!" Tails yells. "They seem to be your size Vector and they have 'Dr. Milo' written on them!"

"WHAT! Are you sure about that?" I asked Tails _'Not Milo…wait…if he knows we're coming he must be working with Eggman which means…'_

"AMY'S NEAR!" I yell. Everyone looks at me.

"Never mind. Knuckles, Shadow, Vector, Espio and I will go kill them Tails keep going on track Amy's near," I ordered.

"But how do you know our sensors haven't spotted her she could be anywhere,"

"Lets just say we'll be having a little family reunion when we get there," I smirk at Tails and get ready to go.

We got to the top of the plane and as Tails said, they all had 'Dr.Milo' on them.

Whilst I was in my daydream all of the robots had been knocked overboard and we could see a base saying 'Dr. Milo' on it.

"The sensors indicate an emerald in that base," Tails yells.

"What are we waiting for then let's go!" We jumped in and once we land a bunch of robots come at us.

"We'll be here a while," Shadow says.


	7. Frankie?

**I'm actually thinking of finishing the story before I go back to school. I have this chapter which will be quite long then I'll do a chapter that's set after 7 years ok! Please R&R I will love you if you do!**

Chapter 7: Frankie?

**Rouge POV**

Well isn't this FANTASTIC we're out to get Amy and end up beating robots to shreds!

"What are you waiting for Batgirl LETS GO!" Knuckles yells. I no he wants Sonic to go first but I'm dying to know.

"I'm coming," I get up and help Shadow out. Tikal, Cream, Cosmo, Charmy (the annoying bee that HAD to tell me Knuckles likes me) and Vanilla were all watching. When they went Knuckles tried to burst through the front door.

"It's steel we'll never get through," Tikal cries. I was thinking of chaos control but maybe it isn't such a brilliant idea…wait Tails said something about the Sonic power cannon being put on the blue typhoon.

"Hey Tails what about the Sonic power cannon won't that work?" I asked. Tails eyes lit up. We all turned to Sonic who was already in the cannon.

"ARE YOU COMING?" He yelled. Tails ran up…along with Knuckles. Next minute Sonic was launched. When he stopped we came to a trap door which was on the ceiling.

"Damn how are we going to get up there?" Tikal asked. Then sirens went off and a trap door was opened. This brown hedgehog with brown quills, brown top, jeans and Sonics trainers came down.

"Frankie?"

**Amy's POV**

This is perfect. Just because Milo's sensors spotted a plain he chains me to a wall! PERFECT!

A really loud beeping sound came.

"ARGH WHO IS IT EGGMAN?" Milo asked.

"You're going to like this Milo…its Sonic and friends,"

"SONIC!" I yell.

"Shut up Rose, Frankie stop our intruders and Eggman send out robots to make them weak!"

"Yes sir," Frankie replies and walks out.

"Don't worry Rose you're blue boyfriend won't be alive for long!" Milo smirks at me and I just start crying. He can't do this to my Sonic.

"LET ME GO YOU B" I yell.

"Poor Rose, nothing is going to stop you is there,"

"NO!"

"DR. MILO THEY'VE BEAT THE ROBOTS AND USED THE POWER CANNON TO DRIVE THROUGH THE STEEL!" Eggman was sitting at a computer. Milo just laughs.

"Don't worry Frankie will stop him," They both laugh an evil laugh and I'm still crying.

'_Frankie won't do that…she won't she wants to see Sonic again I'm certain!'_ I don't say it because the only way Frankie survives this hell hole is to pretend to be evil.

**Frankies POV**

"Hey Sonic, long time no see about time you got here," I reply. Finally Amy was hoping to see him again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Almost all of his friends had the question 'Who the hell is she' look.

"Let's tell you the whole story. We were fighting Eggman when a bang from little planet interrupted us. The bang was from Little Planet -"

"Hey that's where Amy lives," A bat girl piped up. That's the one the red echidna likes right? Name Rouge the Bat?

"Don't interrupt Rouge," Sonic replies and beckons me to carry on.

"You said you were going to find out what was going on. When we defeated Eggman and found out what you were doing, you were racing Metal Sonic to rescue Amy Rose. You never came back from Mobius so we went out to find you. When we set off our planet had blown up so we set out to find you. Over the years Milo became a evil scientist and wanted to kill you for leaving us to watch our memories blow up, Amy Rose for the first reason, well, the main reason for leaving, Eggman for being the other reason and anyone who gets in his way of killing either one of the 3. Last year we bumped into Eggman who was still on the voyage of destroying you and Milo also so they made a plant to lure you and Amy here and kill you both and maybe your friends END OF STORY!"

"Are you evil?" Sonic asked. He can be such an idiot.

"No I'm the maid I look after prisoners and they help me with the cleaning. Amy is a really nice girl and has helped a lo –"

"You've met Amy WHERE IS SHE?" Sonic yelled. Man he's more eager to se her than she is to see him!

"She's…well alive but I can't say she's in the best shape…I'll show you when we get up there," I grab the pole and open the door.

**Amy's POV**

'_They're going to hurt my Sonikku how can they? Milo's supposed to be his brother'_ I thought I just hoped Frankie finds them before the robots. The trap door opened

"Ah Frankie I presume your task was successful is he dead?" _'NO HE'S NOT DEAD PLEASE SAY HE ISN'T!" _I really wanted them to let go of me.

"Milo long time no see," Sonic was the second to climb up, then the rest. He looked over at me and was red in the face. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Wow what's the mood for.

"Whilst you were coming I made her do a few chores, also being whipped and made her clean up Dr. Robotiks' sick. I know you both know each other PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Wait Milo shouldn't Amy know why she's here?" Egghead looks over at me.

"I know why, I was one of the reasons Sonic left,"

"Yes but there's another side too, you still don't know what his 'other weakness' is," I forgot about that. Sonic went bright red.

"You wouldn't," Sonic whispered

"Whatever it is I'm sure it has nothing to do with me," I reply. They all look at me.

"Play it Travis!" He yelled to the bear guard and he pressed a button and Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Vector were all sitting at the party.

"You have it on camera!" Sonic yelled.

"Oh I forgot it was also a camera not just a microphone," Shadow replied. We all scowled at him.

**Recording**

"Wow would you look at them……practically in love," Vectors voice boomed.

"It makes you want to cry!" Then Knuckles.

"Man don't you wish you had that?" Then Vector.

"What?" Vector asked.

"Some of us don't need it rubbed in our faces," Then Shadow.

"Excuse me?" Vector asked.

"Hello there's a certain someone called Vanil-ARGH FAKER WHY DID U STEP ON MY FOOT!" Shadow yelled.

"1: because Cream was there ARE YOU BLIND! And 2: because have you look in the mirror lately your in love too so shut up and let me moan," Then Knuckles.

"Listen I am not in love-" Then Shadow.

"Does a certain someone called Tikal come to mind?" Then Knuckles.

"Listen red I do not like anyone!" Then Shadow.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Then Knuckles.

"Off the subject Sonic you seem quiet…quieter than usual I'm scared what's wrong," Vector asked.

"Well….lets think Tails has someone, Vector has someone, Shadow has someone, Knuckles has someone, even a leaf would have more than I have and your all moaning and you can't see that you all have someone that's likes you and what do I have," Then Sonic. Has he not realised I love him yet?

"Sonic what have you been missing all these years you have a little fan girl after you who wants to be with you for the rest of her life, not me, not shadow not anyone, she wants you can't u see that. You've saved her from death so many times we thought u liked her too so you're the one that can shut up!" Then Knuckles. Man is he stubborn.

"Well Sonic? I'm waiting," Shadow smiled.

Waiting for what." Sonic asked.

"A confession," Then Shadow

"For what?" Then Sonic. What confession?

"That you Sonic the Hedgehog have feelings for miss Amy Rose over there," ME? HE DOESN'T!

"Umm….WHAT!" Sonic yelled.

"Face it Faker! You do…all this time and you never said anything to her I think now's your chance," Shadow smirked

"Is this some sort of excuse to get out of talking about your girls" Sonic asked.

"You got it hedgehog," Vector smiled.

Sonic got up and left the room.

"Man this is annoying I thought it was well hidden I loved her…well better go find her," Sonic ran around.

**End of recording.**

**Sonics POV**

'_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD' _I can't believe it. My secret is shared to Eggman DAMN IT!

"Are you messing with my feelings again Egghead because if you are you won't hear the end of it!" My god. Amy doesn't believe it.

"I'm sure I can show you what they were saying on the plane if you like," Eggman looked at me. In fact everyone's looking at me.

"She doesn't need to hear anymore Eggman I know I've heard enough," I walked over to the wall Amy was chained to.

"Sonic was all that true?" Amy asked. _'Come on Sonic you've told everyone else even Egghead knows Amy can't be that hard to tell_.'

"All of its true Ames," I couldn't look at her but something made me look. She smiled but then went red with fury.

"LET ME GO YOU LUNATIC!" Amy yelled.

"Well first I have to kill you all even Eggman," Milo smiled.

"WHAT WHY ME?" Eggman asked.

"Well you're the other reason Sonic left, not the main reason but still a reason,"

"FINE!" Eggman stormed out.

One of Milo's guards pressed a button and a load of robots came out.

"Prepare to die hedgehog,"

All the robots charged. Then I realised Cream was helpless so I ran over and beat the heck out of that robot.

"You okay Cream?" I asked.

" Yeah," She replied and smiled at me.

"Go to the wall where Amy is and guard her," I ordered. She nodded and went to talk to Amy.

Cosmo was cornered by two robots ready to kill. A gun shot could be heard that went through them both. Cream beckoned her to go over. Tikal didn't believe in violence so Shadow was fighting for her and Vanilla was told by Vector to go to her daughter.

Rouge seemed to be fighting beside Knuckles and The Chaotix were fighting beside each other, Shadow was on his own and so was Frankie so I went to help her.

"You ok Frankie?" I asked.

"I'm going to fire at the button that's holding Amy's chains up go and catch her ok?" She looked over at me. I nodded and went over.

"Mr. Sonic what are you doing," Cream asked. Frankie fired and down Amy came. She landed in my arms and I lowered her to the ground.

"Amy are you ok? You look hurt!" Not trying to get off the subject but I really do care for her.

"Go fight Sonic I'm ok, I don't think you are you're panicing all over the place," She giggled. That's a good sign.

"Cream get the first aid kit for her," She nodded and I went back in.

Tails was hitting a robot with his wrench but the robot came up from behind, grabbed the wrench and spun him round. He let go and he went whizzing into the wall. Cosmo ran over and dragged him and layed him next to Amy who was also being treated. Knuckles got out his shovel claw and rammed it into a robot and the robot collapsed. Then a robot came from behind and spun him like the other robot did to Tails and he collapsed too. Frankie was fiering at the robots and accidentally got Rouges left wing.

"SORRY ROUGE!" Frankie yelled. Rouge gave her thumbs up and Tikal came and carried her to where everyone else was. The Chaotix were doing pretty well. Espio turned invisible and attacked but Milo can see the invisible (A/N I gave him that power!) and instructed his robots which got him and spun him and he almost crashed into me. I grabbed him and put him next to Rouge who was talking to Tikal. Charmy's stingy thing (A/N I forget what it's called) was grabbed and they used that to spin him MAN that's got to hurt. Vector was breathing fire at them and knocked out quite a lot of robots but burnt Tikal in the process and while Vector was saying sorry a robot came and grabbed his tail and spun him. Shadow tended to Tikal. When all the robots had finished it was just me and Frankie.

"Well Sonic ready to give up?" Milo asked.

"Never. Not after what you've done to Amy," I replied. He smiled.

"Well then Sonic Prepare to meet your DOOM!" He pressed a button and his chair was lifted and all the computers and walls around him turned into a really big mecha.

"Wow," We said in unison.

"Well Milo I never knew you could be so sneaky!" I turned around to see Eggman in a huge machine, almost as big as Milo's.

"Well Eggm- OUCH!" His mecha fell to the ground to reveal Amy, panting with her hammer in her hand.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SONIC!" I smile a bit. Yeah she can be annoying but I give her credit for it.

"Nice one Ames," She winked and went back.

"That was really hard, but you don't want to mess with me Frankie I have something important in my main cell," Milo looked at Frankie.

"And what might that be?" She asked. I walked up to Amy.

"Amy, You, Cream and Cosmo go to the main cell, go up the stairs it'll be up there and hurry," I whispered. They went. When I got back Frankie was beating the heck out of Milo's mecha.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

" TELL ME!"

"NO!"

It went on like that until Amy came down with a basket.

"Do you mean this Sonic?" She asked.

"LAURA!" Frankie yells. I didn't know Laura was still alive.

"DAMN YOU PINK HEDGEHOG THAT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD STOP ME FROM DYING!" Milo yelled.

"Don't yell at her I told her to do it," Milo looks at me.

"I've had enough with the chit chat let's kill the Red hedgehog!" Eggman goes into attack form and blows up the mecha. I hide Amy behind my back just in case. Milo was almost unconscious but Frankie steps in.

"Allow me to finish," Frankie points the gun at him and finishes him off. She shoots three times until I stop her.

"Frankie that's enough,"

"3rd time lucky right!" I smile at her.

"Sonic, don't take this as if I'm on your side because I'm not here's a present," Eggman gets a cannon and shoots it at me when Amy's hammer comes in front and makes the cannon

"See you around hedgehog," Eggman goes off in the egg carrier and flies off. When I turn around Amy had collapsed and everyone else was getting ready to leave.

"Ok who is carrying who?" Shadow asks.

"Well…you carry Tikal, Vanilla if it's ok with you you can carry Vector, Cream carry Charmy, Cosmo carry Tails, Rouge carry Knuckles. Sounds like a good plan?" I ask. Everyone nods and starts leaving. Shadow catches up to me.

"Told you you had more!" Shadow says.

"Shut up Shadow," I look down at Amy. Bless her. She really didn't have to do that. Amy wakes up and looks at me.

"Hey Sonic," Amy smiles at me.

"You ok now?" I ask.

"I guess, that brother of yours is really crazy, did I kill Eggman?"

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me,"

"Hey I needed to pay you back, I think I can walk now,"

"you do that,"

**A couple of hours later at the party **

**Normal POV**

Everyone was dancing and singing. Everyone was happy. Eggman was finally dead and it was all thanks to the Sonic Heroes.

"Umm…I'd like to make an announcement!" Knuckles was on stage and everyone gathered round.

"Thanks to everyone in the Sonic team, Chaotixs, Creams mum and Frankie we are now living in peace and have freedom which is what we've always wanted but I have to say I don't feel whole," Knuckles sighed. "During our trip to rescue Amy I discovered something. Rouge come up here," Everyone's attention turned to her. She got up from her seat next to Tikal and walked up onto the stage.

"Ok here goes. Love was found on our voyage, Shadow and Tikal, Vector and Vanilla, Espio and Frankie –"

"THANKS A LOT KNUCKLEHEAD!" Espio shouts from the back.

"A lot has happened but I found love aswell and before I mess up I have to say this…Rouge…I love you," Sonic smiled, happy that his best friends were all finally settling down.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Rouge gives Knuckles one of her best hugs and kiss.

"And I'd like Sonic to come up here. Oh by the way Rouge I'm sorry you had to hear it from Charmy,"

"What do you want Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic don't you have some explaining to do?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic went towards the microphone everyone was looking at him, even Amy.

"gulp Well…ok here goes…for years…wait Amy get up here will you?" Amy's eyes were wide but went up. Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Ever since we met you've been following me around, been in love with me and all that. You've put up with being ignored, pushed around especially from a big jerk like me and it was when you got caught by Egghead I realised. I thought that you need someone better, someone your age and someone who treats you right. I saw you with scars all over you, you saved my life, I thought a girl that cared so much, just like you, I don't need anything else. Amy, the reason I ran away all the time was because Eggman may have done something to you and we both don't want that! But now he's gone and I can do this now. What you heard on that recording Milo showed you was true I even have witnesses. Ok! Amy, truth is I love you and nothing is going to stop me, not now not never!" Sonic leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Everyone started cheering and clapping and then music started playing.

"I love you too Sonic," Amy was so happy she gave Sonic a really tight hug.

"Thanks Knucklehead! You helped out a lot," Sonic shook his hand.

"Always knew you could do it Sonic one question,"

"What?"

"Can I be best man?"

"Knuckles you ruined it,"

"I know," He ran over to Rouge and they danced. Now everything was perfect!

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! GET READY!**


	8. 7 years and still the same

**Last chappie! I'm so happy because my friends back from holiday and I missed her (starts crying) anyway on with the story**

Chapter 8: 7 years and still the same

"Come on Sonic we'll miss it if you don't hurry up," Amy was a bridesmaid for Shadow and Tikal's wedding.

"God they're finally getting married. It took a lot for him to ask he got ME to buy the ring for gods' sake!" Sonic came down. He was one of the best men.

"Have you got Naomi?" Amy asked. Sonic ran back upstairs and grabbed her. Naomi was 1 year old. She had pink quills with blue strikes. She had a small bridesmaids dress on.

"Seriously Ames why are we bringing Naomi she'll only make a noise,"

"Charmy makes more noise than her and he's 13 yet he's coming,"

"Remind me again why they're coming?"

"Tikal invited Frankie and family which meant Espio and Alex, she invited Vanilla and family which meant Vector and Cream and you can't invite 2 Chaotix without inviting the 3rd so he's coming,"

"Damn, well ok," They left and eventually reached Angel Island on the exact spot of where they first met. Just like everyone else did.

Knuckles was the vicar, Tails, Espio, Sonic, Vector, Charmy and Shadow's son Danny were best men, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Frankie, Cosmo and Amy's daughter Naomi were bridesmaids, Rouges daughter Sally was flower girl and Frankie and Espio's son Alex was ring barer. First up Espio and Frankie walked up hand in hand with Alex walking behind with the rings. Then Sonic and Amy walked up, holding Naomi with everyone going 'awww'. Then Vector and Cream walked up, Vector was now officially Creams dad. Then Tails and Cosmo walked up in loving embrace. Then Rouge and Charmy, Charmy was actually behaving himself. Then music started playing as Vanilla (who was giving her away) and Tikal come. Tikal was wearing a lovely white wedding dress with pink and blue flowers and a chao following.

"Dearly beloved…umm… hey Sonic what's the rest?" Knuckles asked. Sonic shook his head.

"We are gathered her today…"Sonic replied.

"I GIVE UP SHADOW TAKES HER SHE TAKES HIM PUT YOUR STUPID RINGS ON AND LETS HAVE SOME CAKE!" Knuckles ran out. Sonic then got up.

"Do you take each other?"

"I do DUH!" Shadow replied.

"And Tikal?"

"I do,"

"RINGS! COME ON CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?" Sonic grabbed the rings and gave them to Shadow and Tikal.

"OK NOW I'M BORED!" Sonic stepped to one side and they do the man and wife kiss thing. Music came on when Sonic, Amy, Rouge and Knuckles got on stage. Everyone stared at Knuckles, who had cake all over his mouth.

"Hunny wipe your chops!" Rouge grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"Umm…well we would like to make a speech. Vector get up here. Right 7 years ago me, Knuckles, Vector and Shadow were talking. Lets just say its about our wives…well didn't know it back then anyway, that was when we had crushes on them now we're married to them –"

"Sorry Sonic if I may say you loved Amy," Vector replied.

"I'm in the middle of a speech. Anyway, we never thought of a commitment with them now here we are 7 years later and already having kids, sharing kids etc. I want to thank not just Shadow and Tikal but everyone on this stage Rouge for making Knuckles happy, Vanilla for making Vector happy, Tikal for making Shadow happy and all the couples here to day ooh and Cream for holding Naomi while I do this THANKS CREAM! Anyway, After the Maria incident we thought Shadow will never be happy but he's happier than ever. Well done women for making us men happy,"

"And Tikal thanks for bringing Cosmo back too, you've made Tails happy and all of us happy BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE! But quietly because Naomi's asleep," Amy clapped and everyone joined in, Naomi even woke up and started clapping.

"NOW BACK TO MY CAKE!" Knuckles runs off stage to the cake.

"Knuckles that's to share," Rouge pulled him away and Knuckles started crying.

"You're worse than Sally!" Rouge found Sally trying to talk to Danny who at the moment was with Alex playing with Naomi.

"Well guys get ready for a new beginning!" Sonic smiled. He and Amy went to pick up Naomi and joined in the conversation Tails was having about boy problems.

'_Yes this is going to be very different!'_ Sonic thought.


End file.
